Blood and Chocolate 2: Happy In Vermont?
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: Vivian and Gabriel become each others and they move off to Vermont and everythings going perfect but will it stay that way?
1. After The Change

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

**After the Change**

"_**Don't wag your tail yet, wolfman," she said to cover her fear and desire. "You've bitten off more bunny than you can chew."**_

_**She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins…….**_

__**Vivian knew of course that she could finally be happy with the beautiful muscle bound twenty-four year old, Gabriel; she also knew she was falling in love with him, slowly but surely, though she'd been covering it up for so long.**

**She ran ahead of him hiding in the bushes crouching waiting for him, she heard him sniffing by her and she changed quickly back to her human form.**

**"Looking for me wolfman?" she whispered seductively into his ear. His ears pricked up at the sound and he jumped on top of her in one fluid motion changing as he did so. She giggled as they rolled by the river; he bit and kissed her neck as she nibbled his earlobe, the straw they crushed in their wake sending up an enticing aroma of pure nature and heat. She changed back and forth as they wrestled for dominance in the pure heat of the moment and just to prove she could.**

**Soon the two were out of breath panting both in wolf shape, Vivian nuzzled into Gabriel as he licked her face lovingly, he came up behind her and changed into man form and her into girl form, he placed her in his lap facing the same direction as him. He lifted the girl in his arms and began to lower his beautiful mate onto his pulsing cock.**

**Vivian moaned as he lowered her onto him, impaling himself partially inside of her until he reached her maidenhead. Gabriel surprised when he hit the obstacle changed tactics and began caressing, kissing, and biting her neck making her concentrate on anything but the coming pain she was about to face. By now Vivian was shuddering and wriggling in ecstasy, she was moaning loudly. Gabriel captured her mouth with his ad thrust hard into her. She screamed into his mouth as he broke past her.**

**He felt the tears running down her face as she sobbed. Gabe whispered sweet nothings into her ear telling her everything would be okay. "The pain will leave just wait baby, and don't move, please whatever you do don't move."**

**Vivian couldn't hear him through the pain and wriggled sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine making her pain disappear slightly. "I love you Viv and I'll always take care of you, now move with me baby."**

**They both changed back to their wolf skin as they made love in the moonlight. He thrust into her rhythmically they panted and Gabriel made a low guttural noise of pleasure deep in his throat as Vivian let out a deep moan. He thrusted harder as he could feel her tightening around him as her orgasm coiled tightly inside of her. They both let up a howl as they came together into the night.**

**She rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply, "Thank you Gabe and yes this does mean I'll have you, but, this doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you." She whispered in a husky voice panting slightly. "Because as I've already said you've bitten off more bunny than you can chew, I'm no tame puppy and you'll never make me as such!" she closed her eyes with that promise and let him carry her back to her room, where they slept together peacefully the rest of the night both yet again in their wolf skin dreaming of the promises of their future together.**


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

**The Morning After**

**Vivian awoke early the next morning finding her mate, Gabriel, like her, in his human form still fast asleep. She wandered downstairs oddly intent on making breakfast, something she hadn't done in a year and a half. She got out the eggs, bread, bacon and waffle mix and began to cook.**

**Everybody began to wake up as she finished setting up the table and making the coffee, unsurprisingly Rudy and Esmé were the first to come down with utter shock on their faces.**

**"Vivian you're better, my god, how could you relax to that point and so easily? You were so tense and torn up that we thought you'd keep yourself stuck." Esmé cried running over and hugging her daughter.**

**Gabriel came downstairs and sat down at the table. Esmé looked over at him then turned back to the girl in her arms. "No, no you didn't you… I thought you didn't want him baby."**

**"Oh she'll have me we established that last night Esmé, isn't that right my sweet Viv." Gabriel piped up picking up some bacon and waffles putting them on the plate in front of him.**

**"Yes that's right. Mom I swore up and down before that I wouldn't have Gabriel before because well I thought I was in love with some stupid **_**homo sapien**_** but I realize now that yes Gabe and I belong together." Vivian walked over to Gabriel and hugged him tightly from behind. She kissed him softly on the cheek and went back upstairs to dress.**

**Esmé sighed as she watched her daughter leave then went back to her breakfast, eating silently with her daughters new mate, envious slightly that her daughter had found someone to love her so deeply and fully.**

**Vivian was so happy and couldn't stop smiling as she changed her clothes. She could once again live a normal life this time with someone who could appreciate and love her for all that she was. As she thought about Gabriel she couldn't really figure out why but she knew she felt absolutely safe with him. **_** Why wouldn't I feel safe with him? He's perfect I know he can protect me and I know he will; he loves me so much. But how do I feel about him? Do I love him too? Or do I just want to be with him because he's a good and protective man? Do I not want to hurt him?**_

**"What you thinking about Viv?" Gabe said coming in as she finished putting on her black HIM tee-shirt.**

**Vivian turned around walked over to him and gave him a small hug before answering him. "Not much just thinking that, hey, now I can have a normal life and I can have said life with someone who can appreciate me for all that I am not just one side of me."**

**Gabriel lifted her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. He held her tightly for a couple long moments before placing her down and telling her he'd be back in a while to pick her up and take her home with him, they were moving in and going through the ceremony of mating.**

**Vivian started packing her things and her mother came in to help her. She took a look at her now gone mural and thought that she'd be able to do another only this time she'd finish it. She felt she could now be part of the pack again, they all came together for her after they'd all found out about Astrid and Rafe. It meant that they were all together again now; they were a true pack again they came back together after all.**

**"Viv I'm so happy for you, I can only hope that I can be as happy as you again, but losing your father, I'm not sure if I want to move on so quickly anymore. I think though that I could be happy with Tomas, he seems like a pretty decent guy." Esmé said putting the last of Vivian's clothes into a suitcase.**

**"Thank you mom I really do appreciate it and I think you and Tomas will definitely be happy together just give it some time!" Vivian went to her mom and hugged her tightly before turning and putting the last of her things into the open box on her bed.**


	3. Thanks

Gabriel came back at five and helped her load her thing onto the back of his black Ducati before driving her off to his house, they weren't going to unpack her things because they were moving to Vermont in a couple of days. They chose the perfect area to start a new business and the land was surrounded by forest.

Vivian and Gabriel sat together discussing the plans of the future and how everything would be for them in Vermont. She knew they would be happy she could feel it in her bones. She smiled as he held her close on the couch in his living room. It would turn into love, soon, right now it was contentment and the beginnings of lasting relationship, and Vivian was happy, for once in a year she really was truly happy. Even with Aiden she didn't feel this way, then again with Aiden she couldn't truly be herself. Everything in her relationship with Aiden was a fallacy, the love, the kisses, everything. There was nothing in that relationship worth holding onto, Vivian didn't know how she could have been stupid enough to believe that it could have worked out in the first place.

Life would be better for her from now on. "Thank you so much Gabe, for everything that you've done for me. For helping me with Rafe and Astrid, and for helping me with Aiden, I know there's nothing I can do to repay you for everything. Thank you most especially for caring about me and loving me." She whispered into his neck.

"Darling Viv you've already repaid me by having me, for that I need to thank you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. He nuzzled like a puppy in her tawny locks and took a big breath of his scent mixed with hers.

They walked to the bedroom for a nap before their planned run that night, the last run they'd ever have in this city, everyone in the pack had already turned in their resignations. Everybody was so ready to leave this place already, too much shit had happened here in the past week and the memories would last forever, but they didn't have to stay in the place that it happened.

Rafe's father was still a little shaken over the death of his son and what his son had done to cause that death, though he may seem nonchalant about what happens most of the time and he wasn't always the best of people in the pack didn't mean that he condoned behavior that endangered them all, and he definitely didn't approve of framing and possibly killing one of their own when there were so few of them left anymore. His offspring had dishonored him and all of them and he knew that he would have to get over it eventually.

When Vivian woke up Gabriel was in the bathroom getting ready, she caught a glimpse of him through the doorway and was still shaken as ever with his animalistic beauty, she didn't think that she'd ever get used to it. She sighed aloud and got up out of the bed and proceeded to wriggle out of her clothes to stand in front of the window ready to leap and change when he was…..


	4. Authors note

A/N:

Please take notice I may not be able to update for a long time the only reason I've been able to up until now is because I've been borrowing my boyfriends' laptop and he starts school again in Chico soon, he'll need the laptop back and I can't keep it from him just to update my stories. I'm sorry if this upsets you but it has to be.


	5. Packing and One Last Run

**A/N: sorry I've been having trouble updating this story I really had no inspiration for it I'm doing my best but it's rather hard under the circumstances I'm just way too used to writing my hp fanfics. I would love it if you checked them out! I love you guys and thank you for sticking by me through my lack of ability to update and all of my writers block troubles and thank you to my few reviewers: Dreamer1986, nikipotter2012, Vampiress-06, PiratesGirl3, NessaCullen23, Forgotten Silver Angel, and dado12121.**

Gabriel stalked towards Vivian out of the bathroom she turned to him at the last second and leapt into his arms planting a hard kiss on his lips before leaping out of the window changed before she hit the soft grass outside. He chuckled and leapt out after her landing by her side before they both took off at a run into the forest bordering his house.

They ran until they couldn't run anymore and slowly stalked back to his house. They jumped the fence to his back yard and went in through the back door to finish packing their things for Vermont, well his things since Vivian had never actually unpacked her things they were moving soon. She didn't know if she was quite ready for it but it was going to happen either way.

"Gabe, are you sure we should leave now? I mean after all that's happened lately is relocation really the best thing, I mean so soon after it?" Vivian questioned as she placed the silverware neatly into a small box with the plates and cups. He really didn't have that many things for them to pack but the sooner they did it the less they'd have to do last minute.

"Don't worry Vivian everything will be fine you've got to trust me darling." Gabriel replied smiling fondly at his new mate he decided he'd make it official after they moved on Friday.

She did trust him and she was happy she hadn't been happy in so long and she wondered how she could possibly be happy with everything that's happened recently. She decided it would be better to not let it bother her it wasn't important to dwell on the past just to look forward to what would hopefully be a bright future. She was kind of glad that they were leaving inside she didn't want to have to deal with the rumors that would probably be spread around town about her and she definitely did not think she could deal with interaction with her old "friends" and Aiden.

They finished packing everything but his clothes and decided on a quick quiet dinner before going to bed for the night Friday was only two days away and they had to help the rest of the pack get ready for their new life. Everything was going to be fine they didn't need to worry about anything right now except leaving the city and all of the memories that it now held for them.

The person they had the most trouble helping the next day was Lucien because as expected he was still grieving for the loss of his only son, he wasn't proud of Rafael but he didn't think he'd have to lose his child for doing something so completely against pack law. He didn't want to move and he hadn't started packing at all he said that he didn't want to leave with the pack. He was content to spend the remainder of his days here. It took some convincing from Orlando and Gabriel that it was better for him to leave the memories behind and come with them to try and start a new life elsewhere where they'd be safe and he could hopefully find someone new to have puppies with. He finally agreed to go and they left him with Orlando to get things over with. They got everyone ready by nightfall and they all agreed to have one last run in the place they'd called home for the past year before they left for good tomorrow. What awaited them in Vermont nobody was quite sure, but it had to be better than what they'd all just gone through and they were all very willing to give it a try.


End file.
